Come to Me
by LupineMoon
Summary: Sirius visits Narcissa in her cell in Azkaban one last time. Based on whydoyouneedtoknow's Dangerverse. A/N: We're just going to pretend that Les Miserables is already out, even though it's a few years too early.


Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or _Les Misérables_. Lyrics slightly altered to fit the story.

**Come to Me**

**By LupineMoon**

Sirius walked alone in the dark. It took him a second to realize where he was, and when he did, he shuddered. He thought he would never have to see the inside of Azkaban again. Apparently he was wrong, for he strode down the long corridor, lined on both sides with cells filled with crazed prisoners, who screamed, and some who simply lay there, waiting for death to claim them.

He walked as though something were pulling him toward a single destination. He felt no despair or sadness as he had while he had been imprisoned there, only a determination to fulfill the something that apparently needed to be done.

Sirius finally stopped in front of a cell and stood, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark. But even before his eyes adjusted to the dark, his ears heard a soft voice singing from within. He smiled sadly as he realized that it was Narcissa.

Narcissa sat on her bed, with her knees bent and her hands wrapped around them. Her long blond hair fell over her eyes. Her voice was sad and longing. Sirius had tears in his eyes before the first verse was over.

_Draco, it's turned so cold_

_Draco, it's past your bedtime_

_You've played the day away_

_And soon it will be night_

Sirius knelt in front of the door, grasping the bars of his cousins' cell with his hands. His robes rustled and Narcissa looked up, their eyes meeting. She gave him the ghost of a smile. For perhaps the first time in his life, Sirius felt pity, real pity for Narcissa.

_Come to me, Draco, the light is fading_

_Don't you see the evening star appearing?_

_Come to me, and rest against my shoulder_

_How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder_

Her voice grew a bit stronger as the song continued. Sirius wished Draco was here to see this. But somehow, it would seem wrong for him to be here. Draco shouldn't have to see his mother in this state, even if she had done this to herself of her own accord, to protect him.

_Hurry near, another day is dying_

_Don't you hear, the winter wind is crying?_

_There's a darkness which comes without a warning_

_But I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning_

Sirius transformed into Padfoot and slipped through the bars. Narcissa looked up, with a brief look of shock and surprise, which changed to recognition as Sirius transformed back into himself. Sirius knelt before his cousin, taking her hands in his. They were cold. Sirius looked up questioningly. Narcissa was smiling sadly again. And at once, Sirius understood: she had decided to take her own life to save Draco's. He looked up at Narcissa and for the first time regretted having grown so far apart. Maybe if they hadn't, this wouldn't be happening.

_Oh, Cissy, our time is running out_

_But Cissy, I swear this on my life_

Narcissa's voice was thin as she spoke aloud of the images dancing before her eyes alone.

_Look, M'sieur, where all the children play_

Sirius spoke soothingly to Narcissa, hoping to assuage her worries.

_Be at peace, be at peace evermore_

Narcissa had one thing-person, rather-on her mind.

_My Draco..._

Sirius looked right in Narcissa's eyes and firmly told her.

_Shall live in my protection_

Narcissa gave him an urgent look. She turned and so did Sirius for they could hear Lucius' angry muttering close by.

_Take him now_

And as he had promised hours before, Sirius assured her that Draco would be safe and happy.

_Your child will want for nothing_

Narcissa reached out and stroked Sirius cheek, as her eyes began to take on a far-away look.

_Good M'sieur, you come from God in Heaven_

With a deliberate look toward her husband's cell, Sirius made sure that Narcissa understood that Lucius would never harm her son again.

_And none shall ever harm your son_

_As long as I am living_

Narcissa trembled, and her breathing became shallow.

_Take my hand. The night grows ever colder_

Sirius stood and sat on the bed, putting his arms around Narcissa's shoulders. She leaned her head against his chest, as he rubbed her back soothingly.

_Then I will keep you warm_

Sirius stiffened slightly as he noticed Narcissa's breathing becoming shallower and as her shivering became more pronounced.

_Take my child. I give him to your keeping_

His arms tightened around her and she shivered once more before she became still.

_Take shelter from the storm_

Narcissa's voice was barely a whisper but there was nonetheless a content smile on her lips.

_For God's sake, please stay till I am sleeping_

_And tell Draco I love him_

_And I'll see him when I wake..._

Hurried footsteps came suddenly and Sirius looked up. He quickly gave Narcissa one last hug before transforming into Padfoot and slipping from the cell. As the footsteps came closer, Sirius realized that it was Andy. How fitting that the two sisters could have a few last moments together. He knew that both of them needed the closure; he already had his.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Hope everyone enjoyed this. Please leave a review!_


End file.
